The Daughter's Love
by XxAutumnLacexX
Summary: The thrill of Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter, Lilly Anna and her life. Check out how Inuyasha reacts when Shippo asks Lilly out. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**Lilly Anna**

"**INUYASHA**! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha hit the ground.

"Kagome! Why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked while standing up.

"Do **NOT **speak to our daughter that way!" Kagome said while putting a hand on her 17 year old daughter's shoulder.

"I don't want her dating." Inuyasha countered. Kagome sighed.

"Well, whatever you say, I am going to say she can go. I think it is fair if we let her go out with Shippo. Nothing bad will happen." Kagome reasoned.

"You know, Dad. I can take care of myself." Lilly Anna said. Inuyahsa glared at her.

"Just let her go, Inuyasha. Shippo is capable of protecting her. Trust our past experiences with him." Miroku added. Inuyasha was getting over-powered. He gave in.

Shippo was only ten years older than Lilly Anna. But it didn't matter in the futile era. He was a fox demon anyway so it didn't matter.

"Fine. But, if I find one thing wrong with the way he smells you aren't going." Inuyasha said. Lilly nodded slowly.

"Get going now Lilly. You should not keep him waiting." Kagome said. Lilly nodded. She shot up off of the ground and ran down the road.

Shippo wasn't the little kid he once was. Now he was a tall and hansome fox demon who kept human form. He had the hots for Lilly.

He was waiting for her next to the temple.

"Hey Shippo!" Lilly called. Shippo looked up.

"Lilly! Ready to go?" He asked.

Lilly ran over to him. "Yep. Mom had to convince Dad to let me come. It worked." She said. Shippo half smiled. She hugged him. "We are going to have a lot of fun." She said. Shippo nodded. "You bet." He led her off into the town where they ate lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilly Anna**

"Why do you do that Kagome? You know I don't like Lilly being any part of that world of dating." Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome laid in the grass, watching the clouds.

"I don't do it to annoy you Inuyasha. I just don't want Lilly to be alone. She should have the right to do as she pleases. Shippo won't hurt her anyway." Kagome reasoned.

"If you are sure." Inuyasha said.

"Dad!" called someone. Inuyasha sat up.

Lilly ran up to father. "Hey Dad? Could I go to the field with Shippo?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Thank you Dad." Lilly called over her shoulder as she ran away.

Shippo was waiting for her again in the same place. "Are you sure Inuyasha is okay with you coming with me?" Shippo asked. Lilly nodded. Her ears twitched. "Demon." She whispered and looked behind her. She saw no one.

"All right. Let's go." Shipp grabbed her hand and pulled her through the town.

Shippo sat next to Lilly in the grass and handed her a flower. "Thank you Shippo." She whispered.

Shippo shrugged. "It's nothing." He said.

Lilly shook her head. "No it's not. Look at me." she said. Shippo looked into her eyes.

Lilly got on her knees and kissed him on the lips!

"You might want to be careful, Inuyasha won't like it if he finds out." Shippo warned after the shock wore down.

Lilly smiled. "It doesn't matter right now." She whispered getting closer to his face.

Shippo smiled. "What about later?" He asked.

Lilly shook her head and put her hands on his chest. She kissed him again and pushed him on the ground so she was laying on top of him. "Hmmm." His hand went down her back.

"Is that it? Are you done?" Shippo asked after Lilly pulled her lips away from his. Lilly nodded and got off him.

"Sorry about that." Lilly whispered. Shippo sat up. "Don't be." He said and grabbed her hand.

Next Chapter coming Soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lilly Anna**

Lilly ran into the town after her friend.

"Slow down, Lilly." Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry Dad. But I have to catch up with Flare." Lilly called over her shoulder.

Miroku and Sango were waiting for their daughter to return.

"Hey Dad. Hey Mom." Flare called, and stopped in front of them.

Lilly caught up and stopped next to her.

"What is it Flare?" Sango asked, seeing the eager looks on the two girl's faces.

"Could we...I...Is it okay if Lilly and I go to the mountains with Shippo and Koga's son Zale?" Flare asked.

Miroku looked at Sango. Sango shrugged. "I guess. But, that is up to Inuyasha and Kagome." She said

Flare nodded. "I know. Come on Lilly." She grabbed Lilly's hand and ran back through the town.

"NO! The last thing I want is my daughter going into the mountains with the son of a filthy wolf." Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha hit the ground. "Kagome!" He yelled.

"Yes, Lilly Anna. You may go." She said.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get up.

"INUYASHA! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy!..." She kept yelling evne as Lilly and Flare ran off back into the town.

R&R!


End file.
